


“Honey.”

by twiceinadream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Food Play, Honey, Mommy Kink, Quickie, Really smutty fluff, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream
Summary: Sana let out a small laugh, “It’s honey, Honey.”
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	“Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This does involve quite a bit of food play and a mommy kink. 
> 
> a/u: Other than that, I hope you guys!

Snow began to fall in Seoul and the world renowned girl group, Twice, woke to its beauty coating the grounds below their dorm. Mina was the first to wake as she began to shiver, noticing how cold the dorm had become; she groggily sat up pulling her blanket with her as she sat up, ‘When did it become so cold?’ The ballerina shook again as she draped the covers over her body getting out of bed to turn on the dorm’s heater.

She squealed quietly as the cold nipped at her legs as she moved out to the hallway, being careful as to not wake the three other women in the room. As she opened the door she made quick work of the distance between her and the thermostat as she read the temperature, ‘55ºF, no wonder it’s so cold in here.” Begrudgingly, Mina took an arm out of the warm confines of her blanket cocoon and rotated the thermostat handle till, 80ºF, showed on the digital screen in front of her. The fourth youngest smiled as she heard the ‘whoosh’ of the vents blowing in the warm air, she sighed soundly as she made her way to the kitchen.

She took a seat on their shared sofa as she noticed her phone charging on the armrest, ‘Must have left it here last night.’ Mina shrugged as she unlocked her phone strolling through a few emails when an advertisement for her favorite shop popped up, showing a sale on new winter outfits; she made a mental note to tell the members when they all were up, but for now, she decided to pass some time as she logged back into a game she had recently gotten.

-Half an Hour Later-

By now, most of the members were either lounging in the communal area or in the kitchen where Jihyo and Jeongyeon were preparing breakfast together. Most of the food was done when Sana and Tzuyu came into the living area together, Jeongyeon smirked as she looked up from the eggs she was cooking to look at them, “Look who’s up. Have a nice quickie before breakfast?” The rest of the members glared at her when Chaeyoung smacked her on the back of the head with her sketchbook.

“Not funny, Unnie.” Chaeyoung said as she smiled at Jeongyeon.

But Sana and Tzuyu seemed unfazed by the comment as Sana simply shrugged, “I mean you guys were kinda loud, but it was pretty good, thanks for asking Jeongyeon-ah.” Tzuyu let a huff as a laugh when the members fell quiet.

Jihyo looked at the both of them as she placed the bacon she was holding on a plate, “You know what, no. Both of you just wash your hands. Especially you, Tzuyu.” Tzuyu glared at her when Nayeon let out a loud laugh from behind her phone.

“Just hurry up, breakfast is almost done.” Sana and Tzuyu nodded as they made their way back to the bathroom for the second time that morning.

When the couple came back to the table it was already set as the members took their usual seats as they thanked Jihyo and Jeongyeon, and began to eat. From where she was sitting Mina looked up from her eggs and directed her question out to the eight other women at the table, “I was wondering, if you guys would like to come with me to the mall today? There’s a sale on new winter items and I wanted to check it out, and I was wondering if any of you wanted to come along.”

Chaeyoung nodded as she took a bite of toast, “Sounds good, Unnie.”

“Sounds fun, Minari.” Momo and Jeongyeon said as Mina got nods from Nayeon and Jihyo.

Dahyun swallows her food, “Count me in, Mina Unnie.”

Mina smiles at her members when she turns her attention to Sana and Tzuyu, “How about you two?”

“It sounds fun, Minari, but Tzuyu and I have a few things to finish today.” Mina nods knowingly as she decides it’s probably best for them to give the two some privacy.

After breakfast, most of the members go back to their rooms to get ready, leaving Sana and Tzuyu in the kitchen as they wash the dishes together. Sana gently nudged Tzuyu with her hip as she hands her a plate to dry, she leans up to whisper in the younger’s ear, “When they leave you’re all mine, Tzuyu-ah.” Tzuyu nods as her face heats with a blush and she directs her gaze back to the dishes in the sink.

When Sana and Tzuyu were sitting back at the table, both on their phones when the rest of Twice came out of their rooms and waited in the living room for Nayeon to come out, “You good, Unnie?” Dahyun asked when Nayeon emerged from her room, the older nodded as they directed their attention to the two at the table.

“Okay, we’re going now, we’ll see you guys in a few hours. Try not to burn down the dorm while we’re gone, okay?” Jihyo looked at the both of them sternly.

“Whatever you say, Unnie.” Tzuyu said, not looking up from her phone. Jihyo shook her head as the seven left the dorm and made their way to the van waiting for them outside.

When the two were completely certain the other girls had gone, Sana immediately made her way to Tzuyu who was now standing from her chair; the older grabbed her from the back of her neck connecting their lips in a fervent kiss. Sana couldn’t help but smile against Tzuyu’s lips as she nipped at them playfully, making the younger girl squeak a bit. “How is it possible for someone to be so sexy and cute at the same time?” Sana remarked as she pulled away from Tzuyu.

“Ask yourself.” Tzuyu shot back when Sana pushed her against the table making her sit, giving the Japanese woman a better angle to kiss her. 

“Pabo.” Sana said between kisses, Tzuyu couldn’t help but laugh against her lips. The now blonde places her hands on the maknae’s waist feeling her up as she begins to dominate their kiss, she loved the way Tzuyu moaned against her. “Okay, now I want to see you on the table wearing nothing by the time I get back.” Sana quirked an eyebrow at the girl as she let out heavy breaths, nodding, “Good girl.” With that Sana left the dining room and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge as she moved past a few containers to the back where she had hid a bottle of whipped cream she bought a few days before, praying Momo had not found it.

Thankfully, she found the bottle completely untouched with the seal still intact on the cap, ‘Thank Jihyo.’ Sana said to herself as she took off the plastic ring and threw it in the trash, shaking the bottle as she sprayed some of the sweet cream in her mouth, ‘This is good, but this will taste better on Chewy.’ Sana smiled inwardly as she walked back to where she left Tzuyu not too long ago.

To the Japanese woman’s delight Tzuyu did as she was told and was laying on the table, completely naked with her hands resting over her mound, dark curls hidden beneath her palms as Sana gave her a look over. Tzuyu couldn’t help but flush a bit as her elder’s eyes scanned her, she gingerly removed one of her hands from her lower regions and placed it over her breast as her nipples became stiff peaks, exposed to the air. Her eyes met Sana’s as she licked her lips, “Don’t cover yourself, Princess. You’re so beautiful.” 

“But you’re staring.” Tzuyu softly replied back as she kept her hands in place. Sana shook her head as she moved next to the table, caressing Tzuyu’s cheek.

“I’m staring because you’re just so unbelievably beautiful,” Tzuyu’s body flushed again, albeit redder this time, “Plus I need to get this whipped cream on you.” The younger’s eyes drifted up to see the bottle Sana was holding, she remembered the talk they had about food play a few months ago but she couldn’t really believe Sana had remembered but, hey, things happened and Tzuyu was just as excited as Sana to try new things out.

So with a bit of convincing kisses, Tzuyu gradually dropped her hands exposing herself to Sana, “There’s my beautiful girl.” Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel the need to cover herself again.  
“Uh, why do you have to be so cheesy, Unnie?” Sana smirked.

“Well, I’m sorry that’s how you see the truth.” Tzuyu groaned, but it was short lived as Sana shook the bottle again, “Ready?” Tzuyu nodded as she placed her hands to her sides, closing her eyes. And with that Sana set to work, a smile gracing her lips.

She began at the base of Tzuyu’s breast, putting a single line of the cream to outline her perfect breasts, as she moved to the valley between them once again spraying a single line down the middle. She then switched directions and moved to the top as she made a swirl over the girl’s nipple to Tzuyu’s amusement. Sana looked up to admire her work as she moved down to the plains of Tzuyu’s tight stomach, but before she could lay out more cream Tzuyu spoke up, “Unnie?” Sana didn’t look up, only letting a, ‘Uh huh,’ Tzuyu contemplated whether to tell Sana or not but she already started, so she tried again, “Mommy.” That made the Japanese girl look up. “Mommy, the cream is melting.”

Sana, let a groan, “Seriously. Screw the snow and the heater. Let me clean you up, Princess.” Before Tzuyu could process what she had meant by that, Sana tongue had dived to her breast. The heat of Sana’s tongue on her flesh caused Tzuyu’s brain to short-circuit, she couldn’t believe Sana was actually licking the melted cream off of her. 

But, just as the younger thought it couldn’t get any better, the elder moved up to her nipple blowing a quick stream of air which made the Taiwanese girl shiver before Sana took it into her mouth, suckling it. Tzuyu let out a gasp as her hand shot up to the back of Sana’s head, pressing her face closer to her chest. Sana quickly let the nipple out of her mouth as she ran her tongue over it, biting it slightly, which made Tzuyu moan and gasp, “Ahh. Mommy, not too hard.” The younger had let out a whimper when Sana bit particularly hard, abusing the tip.

“Sorry, Baby Girl. You’re just too irresistible.” Sana breathed as she moved up to Tzuyu’s mouth, kissing her. The older parted her lips, slipping her tongue out and running it along the younger’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission; which was granted to her when Tzuyu parted her lips allowing hers and Sana’s tongues to get to know each other, as they began a playful dance of dominance. Sana began to trail her hand up from Tzuyu’s stomach to her breast, massaging the supple flesh as she moved to pinch the girl’s rock hard nipple; lightly pulling and teasing it, causing the younger to groan against her mouth as they parted.

“M..Mommy,” Sana moved her lips away from Tzuyu’s as she looked down at the girl.  
“What is it, Baby Girl?”

Tzuyu whined at her Unnie’s words, slightly rubbing her thighs together to try and alleviate the growing ache, “Please.” The Japanese girl cocked an eyebrow in confusion of what she meant, until Tzuyu grabbed Sana’s hand and trailed it down to her weeping core, “Please, Mommy. It..it hurts, it’s been too long.” 

Sana smiles at her words, kissing her way down Tzuyu’s jawline, “Soon, Tzuyu-chan. Soon. I need to get something from the kitchen, first.” But before the maknae could protest Sana gave a hard rub over her clit, eliciting an out of character moan from Tzuyu as the elder stood up from the table and made her way towards the kitchen. 

Tzuyu couldn’t help but pant when Sana left her, furling and unfurling her fists as she waited her Unnie’s return, “I swear she’ll be the death of me.” But her realization was short lived as Sana came back into the room, with a peculiar bear shaped bottle in hand. “Unnie, what even is that?”

Sana let out a small laugh, “It’s honey, Honey.” Tzuyu groaned at her words, throwing an arm over her eyes.

“Jeongyeon Unnie and Chaeyoungie are really getting to you.” Sana simply shrugged, as she opened the bottle’s cap and with a brief moment of hesitation, she turned it upside down and let gravity do the work for her. Before their eyes sweet, sweet honey began to flow out of the bottle, as it coated Tzuyu’s chest and breast she made sure to leave a healthy amount over her erect nipples before she moved to drizzle some over her tight stomach. Then Sana stopped as she flipped the bottle right side up, as she looked Tzuyu over.

“Are you okay with,” Sana gestured with her hand to the honey coating her body, “all this?” A moment of silence passed between the two before Tzuyu spoke up.

“Of course I’m okay with it, Mommy, I trust you.” Sana couldn’t help but smile as she placed a kiss to Tzuyu’s lips, careful as to not get any of the sugar sweet substance on herself as she pulled away and grabbed the bottle once again; she made her way down to her favorite part of Tzuyu (aside from her personal “honey pot”). The girl’s thick thighs didn’t go without a generous coating of the sticky liquid before the Japanese girl had thrown the bottle elsewhere in the room. As Sana couldn’t help but practically drool over the perfection in front of her, making the Taiwanese girl once again start squirming. “Please, Mom–“

Tzuyu couldn’t help the whimper that came out of her mouth when Sana moved her tongue over her breast, lapping up the honey that coated it. Eliciting a low groan from the girl below her as the warmth of her tongue sent sparks across her body, causing her hips to buck up slightly. 

“Patience, Tzuyu-ah. I’ll give you what you want, if you can be a good girl long enough for me to get there.” A smirk played on Sana’s lips as she eyed the younger girl, her tongue flicking out to lap up more of the honey coating her breasts. The Japanese girl let out an over-exaggerated moan as she savored the honey covering Tzuyu’s body.

The sound made it harder for Tzuyu to not cant her hips toward the older girl’s knee which was placed just out of reach of her aching core. A pout was visible on the maknae’s lips as her hands were balled into fists at her sides trying her best to not beg the older girl for more. Sana couldn’t help but internally smile as she watched Tzuyu struggle under her, taking in the way the younger’s breath would hitch every time she licked up more of the honey or how her thighs shook when her teeth grazed at the sensitive spot where her legs and hip met.

Sana enjoyed all of it, and by the looks of the wetness that was coating Tzuyu’s thighs, she did too. Speaking of that wetness, Sana knew she had drawn out her foreplay longer than the younger could probably handle at this point, so she decided that it was probably time to give the girl what she so desperately wanted. The Japanese girl trailed a few more kisses along Tzuyu’s inner thigh, slowly making her way closer and closer to where the younger girl needed her most. Where she’s been wanting her for the better part of a half-hour. 

“You’ve been so good for me, Princess. Now let me give you your reward.” Sana’s tongue licked from the base of Tzuyu’s pussy, stopping as she swirled her tongue around her clit before sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth. The surge of pleasure causes the younger girl’s hips to rise off the table and buck into Sana’s mouth, chasing after the stimulation she’d been craving. A loud moan ripped out from Tzuyu’s throat as Sana stopped suckling her clit and inserted a finger into her pulsing entrance, making sure she was relaxed enough before sliding in a second finger to join the first as she pistoned into the tight heat that was, Chou Tzuyu.

Tzuyu cried out as Sana’s fingers slid through her wetness, testing her entrance before sliding deep inside. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the sudden stretch, but she was slick and ready. All she felt was pleasure as Sana’s fingers hooked into her front wall. Each motion sent a sudden spike shooting through her core, and her shudders worsened as Sana surged on top of her. The sheer strength of each thrust rocked Tzuyu back and forth, causing her to slide across the mat, but she hardly noticed. She was completely at Sana’s mercy, covered by the hard, muscular heat of her body.

Once Sana started, it was clear she had no intention of stopping. Her strokes were rhythmic and insistent, and Tzuyu could do nothing but surrender. She buried her face in Sana’s shoulder, sinking her teeth into the cord of sweaty flesh, but the slight pain didn’t distract Sana from her goal. She remained as determined as ever, pumping in and out with such force that Tzuyu could barely breathe through it.

I’m going to come. It was an undeniable fact. Tzuyu knew there was no point in resisting, and yet, the thought of letting go was slightly terrifying. Thanks to Sana’s attentiveness and skill, she normally had no problem reaching her peak, but this time, she was rising at a rate completely outside her control. She feared she might not just let go of the tension building within her, but shatter completely. She was already on the verge of shaking to pieces, with only Sana’s weight atop her to keep her anchored.

Sana’s voice vibrated near Tzuyu’s cheek, a low and possessive growl. “So warm. Tight.” She added a third finger, grinding the heel of her hand into Tzuyu’s clit. “Gonna make you come.”   
The certainty of those words made Tzuyu’s stomach twist into knots. She and Sana had spent several enjoyable months living together, learning everything about each other—including their bodies. But this? The intensity was staggering. Tzuyu had never experienced it before, not yet with Sana, not ever with anyone else. But… 

Part of her wanted to let go, to find out what would happen. No, not just wanted—she needed it, with a desperation that she could scarcely process while Sana drove into her like an animal. Please . It started out as a thought, but quickly became a plea, one that spilled from Tzuyu’s lips over and over. “Please, please, please, Mommy, please…” 

Sana didn’t slow down, but neither did she narrow her focus. She kept thrusting, relying on energy instead of precision, and the edge of her palm rubbed Tzuyu’s clit with every upward stroke. “Come for me,” she rasped beside Tzuyu’s ear, tugging the lobe between her teeth. 

The slight pinch of pain was the beginning of the end. Tzuyu went rigid as a host of competing sensations collided within her—the deep, demanding pressure of Sana’s fingers, the elastic of her panties cutting into her flesh where they were stretched out of place, the wetness leaking down her legs. The flexing of Sana’s abdominal muscles against her belly overwhelmed her, as did the hot bursts of Sana’s breath against her neck. It all coalesced into one final push, spearheaded by the insistent flexing of Sana’s hand.

Tzuyu’s release was just as devastating as she had feared, and more wonderful than she could have hoped for. It sent fire coursing through her muscles and set her limbs to trembling. Her shudders were powerful, constant, uncontrollable, but the simple act of breathing was completely beyond her. The few gasps she managed turned into wailing cries, and those were swiftly swallowed by Sana’s mouth as the two of them found each other in a kiss.   
Too much. It was all too much: Sana’s deep thrusts, the way Sana’s tongue swept through her mouth, the contractions that rippled through her core until she saw stars. She felt uncomfortably vulnerable, stripped bare in a way beyond the physical, and yet she couldn’t help yearning for more. She raked her nails down Sana’s back, bucking into each thrust. Her mind and heart were being pulled in several directions at once, but her body knew exactly what it needed. 

By the time her orgasm faded to aftershocks, Tzuyu was panting and drenched in sweat. The table was a mess, and Sana’s fingers and forearm dripped with still more wetness. Although she didn’t have much coordination left, Tzuyu reached down to cup her hand over Sana’s, urging her to stay. Naked and raw as she was, Tzuyu couldn’t handle the thought of losing the fullness within her. 

A soft smile played on Sana’s lips as she stared at the girl under her. She could feel how Tzuyu breathed in deep to catch her breath, finally opening her eyes to face Sana as brown met brown. A lazy smile decorating Tzuyu’s face as she tilted her head for Sana to kiss her.

A kiss that said more than any words they could have spoken in that moment. Sana trailed a hand up to Tzuyu’s shoulder as she ran a finger along her collarbone, noticing the marks she had left. “Not to ruin the moment, but we should probably clean up before the others come home and find us like this.” 

The younger smiled, “They tease us all the time for all the things they think we do, so they shouldn’t be surprised to see us here.” Sana let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

“As fun as payback can be, if they find us like this they’re gonna burn this table and kick us out of the dorm.” Tzuyu pouted, as she wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist.

“Fine. I’ll be in the shower.” Sana rolled her eyes as she placed one more peck to Tzuyu’s lips as they got down from the table. The younger making her way to the bathroom, and Sana to the dorm’s cleaning supply cabinet.

-

Steam filled the bathroom when Sana and Tzuyu finally stepped out of the shower, smiles on their faces as the older began drying her hair. They had heard the others come in as soon as they stepped out. But there seemed to be something Sana was forgetting.

That’s when Jihyo’s voice suddenly filled the dorm, “Who threw honey on the couch!” Both Tzuyu and Sana looked at each other with wide eyes as a similar thought crossed their mind.

“Back in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want to see more works like this, please follow me on Tumblr: @twiceinadream


End file.
